


Day 17

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Eventual Johnlock, Gen, M/M, Slowwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	Day 17

"A friend?"

"An enemy."

Whew-

"Oh. Which one?"

"Your arch-enemy, according to him. Do people have arch-enemies?"

Mycroft? Already...well it has been a while since my last-

"Did he offer you money to thpy on me?"

He did-damn it-

"Yes."

"Did you take it?"

"No."

He-oh. Don't let him know it means anything...

"Pity. We could have split the fee. Think it through next time."

"Who is he?"

"Most dangerous man you've ever met, and not my problem right now."

Hmmm, maybe this time? Case, Sherlock...focus!


End file.
